marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel's Luke Cage Season 1 13
(Story) (Title) | Director = Clark Johnson | Producer1_1 = Aïda Mashaka Croal | Producer1_2 = Akela Cooper | Producer1_3 = Gail Barringer | Writer1_1 = Aïda Mashaka Croal | Writer1_2 = Cheo Hodari Coker | Quotation = People needed someone that didn't require a warrant or shield to get things done. Call it a vigilante, or a superhero, call it what you will, but like it or not, I finally accepted that that someone had to be me. | Speaker = Luke Cage | EpisodeTitle = You Know My Steez | Synopsis = | Appearing = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * ** * Villains: * * ** ** ** Other Characters: * * * * Alicia * * * * Farley * * * ** ** ** ** ** Officer Albini ** * ** * * * * * * * * Marshall Franco * Marshall Johnson * Colleen Wing * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ****** ****** ****** ****** ****** **** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * The Gang Starr song the episode is named after is "You Know My Steez", from their album Moment of Truth. Like the song, the episode celebrates an individual (or a group) single-handedly rectifying a situation with their own style and ease. * The episode features a musical performance of "100 Days, 100 Nights" by Sharon Jones & The Dap-Kings. | Trivia = * Claire takes a contact number from a flier that's advertising self-defense lessons. The teacher of the class is Colleen Wing, who was later introduced in Marvel's Iron Fist. * The outfit Misty wears in the final moments of the episode closely resembles her usual attire in the comics. * Series showrunner Cheo Hodari Coker was planning to ask musician Prince to perform in this episode, but Prince passed away before the episode was filmed. | Actor1 = Mike Colter | Character1 = Luke Cage | Actor2 = Simone Missick | Character2 = Detective Misty Knight | Actor3 = Theo Rossi | Character3 = Shades | Actor4 = Erik LaRay Harvey | Character4 = Diamondback / Willis Stryker | Actor5 = Rosario Dawson | Character5 = Claire Temple | Actor6 = Alfre Woodard | Character6 = Councilwoman Mariah Dillard | Actor7 = Sonia Braga | Character7 = Soledad Temple | Actor8 = Ron Cephas Jones | Character8 = Bobby Fish | Actor9 = Karen Pittman | Character9 = Inspector Priscilla Ridley | Actor10 = Michael Kostroff | Character10 = Dr. Noah Burstein | Actor11 = Tijuana Ricks | Character11 = Thembi Wallace | Actor12 = Deborah Ayorinde | Character12 = Candace Miller | Actor13 = Clifton Cutrary | Character13 = Teenage Carl Lucas | Actor14 = Jared Kemp | Character14 = Teenage Willis Stryker | Actor15 = Ninja Devoe | Character15 = Aisha Axton | Actor16 = Jeremiah Richard Craft | Character16 = Dave Griffith | Actor17 = Justin Swain | Character17 = Bailey | Actor18 = John Clarence Stewart | Character18 = Alex | Actor19 = Lee Sellars | Character19 = Sergeant Jacob "Jake" Smith | Actor20 = P.J. Marshall | Character20 = ESU Lieutenant Mario Green | Actor21 = Andre Jackson | Character21 = Marshall Johnson | Recommended = | Links = }} ru:Люк Кейдж Сезон 1 13